A werewolf and a frog part 1
by Bu-tan
Summary: It is a fanfiction of the manga and anime Soul Eater. The pairing is Free and Eruka. It is the first fanficiton I've written and it is also the first time I've written a story where someone is in love and also something this uh adult xD Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

A little shadow was moving fast in the dark street. It stopped in front of a small house and, it stood for a while ringing the door bell several times until it finally was opened by another huge shadow.

"What took you so long?" Little one asked.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." The huge one said apologizing.

"Geko." The little one sighed. "You can put the groceries in fridge and do dinner. I'm exhausted"

"Uuh." The huge one said, but took the bags and went in to the little kitchen, when the little one sighed again.

The little one sat down on the couch, but jumped back up.

"Free! Don't leave your dishes in the couch!" It shouted to the kitchen.

"Ah sorry. Like I told you, I fell asleep." Free shrugged.

"Honestly, like I don't have enough to deal with already, geko."

"Sorry Eruka." Free said again and took the dishes from the couch and went back in the kitchen.

"Geko, geko." The stressed Eruka sighed and sank down on the couch again. I can't take it any more. I want to be free. I don't want the snakes in me anymore. Stupid snakes, stupid Medusa. I just want things back to like they were before. And now I have to stay in this filthy, witch hating town. I can't do any magic and living like a normal person is hard. I don't even know why we have to be here. Gaah! No. I have to think positive. Sulking won't get me anywhere, Eruka thought and hit her forehead. At least I'm not alone. Free is here as well and he helps with the house holding and he keeps the rats away. And the Mizune sisters come by from time to time as well. Though, it kinda makes me uncomfortable. After all I'm the one who told them that Shibusen killed their sister. Oh man! I'm the worst, if I wasn't such a coward I would stand up to Medusa and kill her. But if I fail. I can't even imagine what she would to me.

"Geko." She whimpered and covered her eyes with her arm.

A loud howl suddenly came from the kitchen and Eruka screamed in shock as well.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Free, what happened?" She asked and rushed to the kitchen.

"You bought some weird vegetable." The werewolf said. He held both hands to his left eye.

"What? Which one?" She asked. Could someone have poisoned it?

"The little long red one." He said, still covering his eye.

"Free you idiot! That's a chili." She scolded. "What's wrong with your eye?" She asked.

"I was cutting it and then my eye itched a little, but then it started to sting really badly."

"Idiot! Move your hands from your eye!"

"Why?"

"Because you have chili on your hands and now you're putting it in your eye. It's the chili that makes your eye hurt, geko."

"Ooh." Free said and removed his hands. "It still hurts." He complained.

"That's because it's still in your eye."

"I thought it was on my hands."

"Geko. Yes it was, but now you it is also in your eye."

"Oh." He said, but he still didn't understand.

"Hold still." Eruka said. "I'm gonna clean your eye."

The werewolf sat still like a child waiting for candy or something.

"There. All done." She said. His eye was swollen, but there was no chili in it. "Now hurry and wash your hands before you touch anything."

"Ah, it doesn't sting anymore. Thanks a lot Eruka." He said and washed his hands carefully. Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise and once again Eruka joined it.

"Woaw. Relax. It's just the timer."

"Oh… Sorry. I'm just…" Eruka mumbled and went back into the living room. Though Free didn't look like it at all, he was a fairly good chief. The only reason she found out was because he ate ten times more than a normal person and she had refused to cook for him. Since then he made the food. She sat down on the couch again and moments later Free came in with a pot the size of a bathtub almost and two plates and cutlery. They ate in silence for a while. Well Eruka ate and Free shoveled the food in.

"Free. Can't you eat a little more restrained?"

"Hmm?"

"You are shoveling to food in your mouth. No one is here to take it from you."

"Oh. Uhh sorry. I was just hungry, guess it kinda made me forget to eta properly." He shrugged

"You don't forget how to eat properly, geko."

"I just did. Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry. I'm annoyed."

"It's the same."

"No it's not, geko. Now eat properly."

"Alright, alright."

Oh man. I really am the worst! Just because I'm so anxious, I let it go out on Free. But how can he understand my situation? He works for Medusa under free will. He's not forced like me.

There was an angry knock on the door. Oh it's probably the Mizune sisters.

"I'll get it, geko." She said and went to open the door.

"Eruka! Don't!" Free suddenly shouted and leaped forward. All of a sudden there was a gunshot and a sharp pain struck Eurka in the stomach. She screamed and fell to the floor. Everything was hazy and she couldn't make out any details but there was snarling and the sound of tearing clothes and horrified screams. People were running away from the werewolf. Some ran back where they came from and in the middle of the chaos there were two men who still were calm. One of them had a huge rifle and he aimed it at Eruka. Oh crap. I don't have the power to do anything. At first she was really afraid, but then an odd calmness came over her. This is it then? Oh well… I guess I have to do better in my next life. She didn't want her last image to be of her killers. She closed her eyes and drew forth images of the people she cared for and held dear in her mind.

BANG!

The last image was still there when she opened her eyes. She was embarrassed. It wasn't on purpose, but the image just came on its own. But she didn't mind. She didn't mind that it stayed, so she kept looking at it.

"Thank god you woke up." The image sighed in relief. "I really thought you were a gonner there." The image's eye became dark and distant… and sad. No that's not right, she thought. It's not supposed to be sad. It's supposed to be carefree and happy. She lifted her arm to stroke the sad image away, but gasped. Something hurt.

"Does it hurt?" The image said in a worried tone. Something was not right. Images usually didn't know what was going on with the person imagining it. Then it hit her.

"Am I still alive?"

"Yes."

"Geko." She said embarrassed.

"Why are you blushing? Do you have a fever or something?" He put a big hand on her forehead. It only made her blush even more. She had always pushed the feelings away. Denied them, but she was tired of denying herself happiness and freedom. He was everything she wasn't. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. He caught her and helped her up. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

He was Free.


	2. Chapter 2

"E-buga, bwat arb boing (Eruka what are you doing?)?" Free asked surprised over the frog witch kissing him. Only he didn't realize it was a kiss.

"Baka!" She said and lay back down with tears of disappointment in her eyes, also tears of embarrassment. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Uuh." The werewolf said confused. That idiot! Did he really not realize that she just had kissed him? Maybe he just rejected her. No, he really didn't realize what she had done.

"I kissed you." She shouted at him. "Geko." She sighed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Uh... oh... um... I uuh... Why?" Free stammered confused.

"Just forget it, geko."

"Aw come on tell me. Why did you... uh... kiss me?"

"Why do you think idiot?" Tears started to run down her cheeks. "It's because I'm in love with you."

"What? Me? Why?" He only asked three of the hundred questions in his mind.

"Geko. Because you are like the better half of me. I'm a coward and I'm bound to her. And you are brave and, geko, free." She sobbed. "You always look after me and you help me, geko. And I feel more relaxed when I'm with you."

Did she just confess to me? It was like in movies. But in the movies when a crying cute girl, without a really hot figure, confesses she just gets rejected. But he didn't feel like rejecting her and he didn't really know if she had a hot figure. From what he could see she had a pretty nice figure. He had also always had some kind of need to protect her. Her fragile looks and personality.

"Eruka." He said softly and gently took her face in his big hands and kissed away her tears.

"Geko." She said surprised and then she suddenly burst into tears.

"Ah! Sorry. I'm sorry. What happened?" Free asked shocked thinking he might have hurt her.

"I just can't, geko, take it anymore. I want to be free." She cried and ignored the pain in her stomach and flung her arms around Free. The poor and confused werewolf didn't know what else to do, so he just hugged her back and waited until she was done. It took a while and she frequently tried to say something, but it was drowned in her tears. Once Free made the mistake and patted her head and it just made the poor girl cry even more. She didn't have to tell him what the reason for her shed of tears was. He knew she was bound to Medusa through some kind of spell inside her. But he had somehow never done anything to help her. I can't really go against Medusa, after all she is the one who got me out of jail. And if I somehow got Medusa to let her go… well then she'd be gone.

Finally Eruka was done crying and fell asleep of exhaustion. Free took her in his arms and carried her away from the frozen ruins of the town he had destroyed.

When Eruka woke up she was in a room she didn't recognize. There was a muffled rumbling sound coming from the next room.

"Geko…" The pain wasn't as bad now. Actually it was just a little sore. She got up and went to investigate the odd sound from the next room. Just to be safe she had a spell ready. She carefully opened the door and peeked in. The sound was louder in here. Suddenly it was quiet, and then it came back ten times as loud. Then she realized what it was. It was Free snoring. And the reason it had sounded so muffled was because he had been laying facedown on the pillow and it had gotten louder because he had turned around so his face was loose from the pillow.

"Free." She said hoping he would wake up, but of course he didn't. She called a little louder, didn't work. Louder again, same results.

"Geko. He would sleep through a bomb attack." She sighed. She walked over to his so called bed, it was just a pile of sheets. He was sleeping with his mouth open and he was drooling. Even if he was a grown man it was still cute, in an odd way. She sat down on the floor and watched him sleep. From time to time he mumbled something. She tried to listen what it was, but it was just random nonsense. Something with a sandbox and a spoon.

"Eruka." He said suddenly. He was still asleep, she could tell from the loud snoring.

"Geko." She smiled to herself. He said my name is his sleep. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He stopped snoring for a moment, but then he rolled over and flung his arm over her. It knocked the air out of her and then as if it wasn't enough he tugged her to his chest.

"F-free. Geko. Free wake up." She wriggled in his grasp, but to no use. So she bit him in the arm. And finally he woke up.

"Ow…" He muttered still not fully awake.

"Free, let go of me."

"Hmm? Eruka? What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping in the other room." He said surprised.

"I was. But your snoring woke me up. Now let me go." She said. He looked at her for a while and then tugged her closer.

"No. I like it like this."

"Gekoo." Eruka blushed. "Let go of me."

"Why? I just got you." He smirked.

"Geko." She tried to move her face in the opposite direction. But he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Uhm… Free what are you doing?" Eruka asked embarrassed.

"Looking at you."

"Why?"

"No reason. I just felt like it." He was quiet for a moment. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes." She whispered. He smiled. "Did you mean it?" Eruka stammered. He didn't say anything. He leant over her and kissed her. This time Eruka was the one surprised, but then she kissed back. They lay for a while in each other's arms until the moment was ruined by a snarl from Eruka's stomach. She of course blushed bright red and Free burst in to laughter.

"Sh-shut up geko." She said.

"Hehe sorry. Well I can only imagine how hungry you are." He said and wiped a tear from his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sleeping for three days."

"For real?!"

"Yup. Wait here. I'll see what I can find." He said and got up. The only thing there was, was some rather dry bread and some old cheese.

"Where are we by the way?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I went south from the city."

"Oh ok." She said.

"Are you gonna finish that?" He asked and nodded towards the rest of the bread.

"Oh… No you can have it."

"Thanks." He said. He only took two bites and then there was nothing left.

Al right, Eruka thought, you finally confessed and he didn't reject you. What are you waiting for? We're alone here and only God knows where. She blushed at her own thoughts, but she tried to ignore it. This is what I want, she told herself. I just have to find the right moment. She looked at him. He had a crumb on his cheek. Perfect, she thought and leaned over and nibbled it of. And when he turned his face to she what she was doing she kissed him on the mouth. He didn't resist, on the contrary. She felt his tongue asking for entrance and she let it in. She pulled back after a while and went on kissing his cheekbone and gently biting his earlap. He gasped quietly and she continued to his neck and collarbone while she tried to take of his T-shirt. She got it of, with his help, and continued exploring his torso. His breathing had become heavier and a small gasp escaped his mouth once in a while. When she reached his waist he grabbed her chin.

"Aren't I supposed to do something as well?" He smirked. If she blushed any more she'd turn in to a tomato. He lifted her with ease up on his lap and started a similar journey she had. She was louder than he was and her breath became heavy in an instant and she gasped a lot more frequently than he had. It only made him try harder and the results satisfied him. He unbuttoned her dress and they lay down on the sheets. He gently caressed her body and stopped at the scar on her stomach. It made her twitch and he moved up to her face again. They looked each other deep in the eyes and he leaned down and was met by a deep kiss.

Eruka was the first one to wake up. She looked out and saw that it still was night. Even if it was Free's almost inhumanly loud snoring, she was happier than she had been for months. For once she looked forward to the morning.


End file.
